dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asriel Adramelech
Asriel Adramalech commonly known as The Prince of Darkness is a major recurring antagonist in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. He is also the main character of the side-story The Sparrow Prince. He is the current Prince of the Adramelech Family and is competing with his sister to inherit the clan after his parents retire. He is ranked as a high class devil, with a total of five servants and has competed in Rating Games with a record of Four Wins and 1 loss, which is rather high for a devil of his age. Asriel is currently allied with Ake Raim, Magdaran Bael, and Elena Beleth, three other devils from noble families who also want to control the Underworld by using their power, influence, and clan names. He is also famously known across the Underworld, due to being a commander working under Serafall Leviathan in military affairs. Being one of the few youngest pure blooded to be a commander, he has the respect and praise of most elder and older devils. Appearance Asriel is a twenty-three year old with cherry and glossy red hair that hangs below his ears and covers his left eye and shiny green eyes. He is famously known for his sharp canine which almost resembles those of vampires. He is the same height as Riser and usually is seen wearing a white dress shirt with most of the buttons left open and a black blazer with white accents and long dress pants, resembling the same type of uniform Japanese students wear. Being a military commander under Serafall he also wears her Satan Symbol on the right side of his blazer and wears his family symbol on the black of his blazer. He also wears a thin red scarf wrapped around his neck. Personality Asriel is shown to be a troublemaker of his household and a flamboyant individual that has attracted the attention of most of the older devils and even younger devils in his generation. He is known for his sexual activities, with Sona stating that he has been with a girl in every devil clan, the commonly known being a young women from the Vassago clan.. He is known for his sharp intellect, something he has been developing since he was very young making him capable of matching the wit of most elder devils and because of his intelligence and power he has the support of most Elder devils but Lord Bael and a few other Elders are shown to not trust him because of the rumors spread about him when he was young. He is shown to be attracted to smart women which is why he fell in love with a human girl from his family who worked in their technology field. He is shown to view those of lower status than him as punching bags shown when he punched and bullied a servant who called him by his first name without using "Prince" or "Lord" when referring to him. He is also shown to be sadistic, as he loves torturing those he deems weak or his enemies and loves to fight, as he has participated in a total of six Rating Games (one Rating Game isn't counted on his records for technical issues). Because of the rumors that were spread about him when he was sixteen he has developed a sort of thick skin and cold mentality, showing indifference to those who bring up the human girl or his past actions. His relationship with his family is shown to be rather twisted and complicated. His father views him as strong but doesn't think he is mature enough for the clan due to his sex life and inability to settle down, he frequently is shown to disregard the opinions of his mother focusing only what he wants, and he also views his sister as too weak and innocent for the clan but still believes she was the one who started the rumors about his family. After learning about her tournament, he reveals that he wants one of his loyal subordinates to compete, as this would give him a way to control his sister if she ever got the clan instead of him, which showcases his ability to manipulate others. His only emotional support seems to be from Alicia Vassago, a young woman from the Vassago Kingdom who is very intelligent and gives him all the ideas for how he can influence the Underworld. She was the one who convinced him to become Serafall's commander in order to save himself from having to have his tournament so early and to gain support from his father. She also believes she is going to be the one he marries and hates his former human girlfriend. When he first met Ichiro he viewed him as a weakling but after viewing his capability to keep up with Ake Raim he decided that he could use him for his goals. He also shares Ake Raim's mentality for training, spending months doing nothing but training and sleeping. History Not much is known about Asriel's past other than the fact that he was involved in a scandal when he was sixteen that he was having relations with one of his parent's human servants and he planned to marry her, disregarding the traditions of his family. His sister later caught the two in the middle of intercourse when she was nine but ran away before the two could talk to her. A scandal then spread around the Underworld about him not only wanting to disregard his family's traditions but also that he was involved with a human, this brought embarrassment towards his clan and almost ruined their standing with the Bael Clan. His parents later found out with his father saying this threatened his chances of inheriting the clan. He later learns that the human girl only wanted to marry him if he inherited the clan so in anger he convinced his family to have her sent to work with the Demon Council, after she was sent away, the rumors stopped but his father told him his chances at inheriting the throne was still in danger. At the age of 17 he then became a commander under Serafall and has such then began gaining a reputation for himself. He also reveals that he wants to get revenge on his sister who he believes started the rumor. When he turned 17 he was expected to have his tournament to find his mate but after he became a commander of Serafall, his father decided it would be best to hold off on his tournament for the sake of his career. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Powers: Like most high-class born young devils from his generation he is shown to possess a high degree of demonic power. Sona has stated that his control with demonic power is even on par to her own and that in terms of power only he could match Rias in destruction. Power Over Beast and Angel Asriel's main ability, by leaking all of his demonic energy from his body he forms it in the shape of a independent-avatar that takes the form of a demonic bear-wolf hybrid with claws that are capable of cutting through barriers and other forms of defense. He is the only one of the few of his clan that is capable of making two avatars at a time. By using this ability, he can then manipulate light as if he was a angel creating swords, whips, chains, and knives that can be fatal to creatures of darkness like devils and makes him immune to light. He is also shown to be a natural prodigy of the weaker version of this ability, Crown of the Bird King and is capable of making a giant peacock tail made out of his demonic power. White Flames and White Lightning Despite not inheriting the Power over Spirits, the main power of his former mother's clan, Asriel has inherited the white flames and white lightning of his mother's lost clan. During the Rating Game Yuuto witnessed, Asriel had used his white flames to set the land where the Rating Games was taking place on fire that not only blinded his opponents but allowed him to take them out with his immense speed. This shows his capacity to use this ability in unconventional ways. 'Light Eater' Asriel's signature ability that he created on his own, by shooting a black arrow made up of his demonic energy at his opponents they become blind, their vision being blinded by darkness. This is shown to work even on devils who are naturally capable of seeing in darkness. This ability is why he gained the nickname "The Prince of Darkness". The drawbacks of this ability is that the arrow must hit the target, it wears off as he runs out of demonic energy, and victims can overpower it by using their own demonice energy. Skilled Swordsmanship: Being raised since he was very young to be a knight, he is shown to be a powerful and capable swordsmanship and Kiba even questions whether he can take him in a headon sword's battle. He is shown to fight with two long swords at the same time, making him a dual wielding swordsman. Immense Speed: Asriel is shown to be extremely fast, capable of leaving afterimages when he runs, Kiba has even mentioned before the Rating Game with Riser that while watching one of his Rating Games he had a hard time keeping up with his moves. Immense Strength: He is shown to be very strong, shown by how he was capable of making Ichiro fly through the streets with one punch (although Ichiro was drunk at the time). High Intellect: Asriel is shown to be very smart, capable of dominating Rating Games despite only having five servants he is shown capable of using them all wisely, bringing out their true potential in the middle of a battle. Asriel's queen has stated that he's only a mid-class devil because Asriel has used his abilities wisely during Rating Games. His intellect is shown to be smart enough that he can even trick and deceive elder devils (although Ichiro stated this isn't very much of a compliment). Equipment CrownSlayer and Terra: Asriel possesses two longsword demon swords that he made when he was very young by infusing his demonic energy into them. They are shown to be very sharp and have recieved curses from one of his family's blacksmiths. The swords are capable of releasing blasts of curses from their blades. Trivia * Who doesn't love a little sibling rivalry? A Game of Thrones style fight for the clan? Asriel has the power and the popularity but who doesn't love an underdog? * His personality was based a bit off of Vegeta from DBZ, Iago from Othello, Hamlet from Hamlet: The Prince of Denmark, and Tyrell Lannister from Game of Thrones. * His image is based off of Ayato from Diabolik Lover * He is one of the few devils I ever created that didn't inherit all the demonic clan abilities of his parents and the reason it doesn't matter that he didn't inherit the Marbas Clan's powers is because the clan is extinct and the Adramalech clan doesn't care. * He is arguably one of the smartest devils I ever created, being able to manipulate not only devils from his generation but elder devils. The one thing I love about his character is his wits and how he is capable of creating plans to manipulate others like Iago. * He's a perfect example of Rias's statement at the beginning of High School DxD about power in the Underworld. * He is one of the few young male devils his age who doesn't use his peerage as a harem. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters